The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in cutting hair and more particularly an apparatus for use in cutting hair in a nonlinear pattern in which the length of the hair varies.
It has previously been suggested that a templet could be used as a guide to facilitate the trimming of hair in the manner shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,083. The templet shown in this patent includes a pair of plates which are pivotally interconnected. The plates have a straight edge along which hair is cut to trim it to a desired length. The straight edge of the templet results in the hair being cut along a straight line. Other known devices for use in trimming hair are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,012; 2,722,940; and 3,928,871.